


pity fuck

by laisserais



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/laisserais
Summary: It's Angel's first pride. He takes a road trip to San Francisco, because he's eighteen now, and out of the closet, and it's something that you have to do once in your life. He meets someone at the parade. Someone dangerous and older. *waggles eyebrow*In honor of gay pride, I wrote crack.





	pity fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LJ. Originally posted 6/24/07
> 
> * * *
> 
> Blame this on [](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/profile)[**thatotherperv**](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/). It's pretty much [ all her fault](http://madame-meretrix.livejournal.com/14157.html?thread=305741#t305741). Also, the general idea for this came from a bit of Queer as Folk… only I messed with the ending.

* * *

**Pity Fuck**

 

It was fucking hot. It was hot and crowded and 10 am. He was already drunk.

Angel watched as another float drifted by. This time he caught the beads that were flung to him.

"Man, I can't believe how many people are out here for this."

"Huh?"

"I said- oh never mind. Gimme some of those beads."

"You can have the pink ones." Angel grinned as he tried to untangle the knot around his neck.

"Right. Because I'm the one who's gay here."

"Gunn, loosen up. It's Pride, everyone's gay today."

"They might be," He slapped Angel on the shoulder, "but I'm still sober."

"Go get a beer. I'll stay here."

"You promise? This isn't going to end up like that TV On The Radio concert, is it? Where you turn your phone off and wander away after some hot guy?"

Angel heard, "TV On The Radio," and "hot guy," and that was it. He grinned at his roommate and shoved him towards the refreshments line.

"Go. Have fun."

Gunn shook his head and turned to go. Three seconds later he'd been swallowed up by the crowd.

Angel edged his way closer to the floats. The next wave was coming down the street, and he had no idea who they were, but they were terrifying in the best of ways. It was a bunch of dudes with beards wearing- maybe nuns' habits? They were hot pink, though.

One of them approached Angel and pulled him from the crowd. A roar went up, and on the float dance music started playing.

The guy in the habit started grinding up against him. "Hey, sweetie."

Angel averted his eyes. He may have come out of the closet, but freaking a guy in a dress on the street in the middle of a thousand people was still a little too much. "Hey."

"Mm, you're just a baby, aren't you?" The guy laughed.

Angel smiled. "I'm eighteen."

"Oh, fresh meat! Well, don't worry. You're in the right place. Happy Pride." He gave Angel a peck on the cheek, twirled him around one more time, and then danced away to catch up with his float.

He was left standing in the middle of a marching band, and he edged his way back onto the sidewalk. Everyone around him was laughing and patting him on the shoulder.

Across the street, exactly opposite, a guy was staring at him with a knowing smirk.

Angel looked around for Gunn, but it was impossible. There were way too many people around him.

He looked down the street at what was coming next, getting even hotter under the scrutiny of the guy across the street. He could feel his eyes all over him. Christ.

Next up was a bunch of women on motorcycles. He watched them approach and, apparently, they were a big favorite with the crowd, because everyone went wild. Some of the girls were topless.

Angel kept looking down the street, acutely aware that he was being looked at. He tried to catch glimpses of the guy doing the staring without actually looking.

Bleached blond hair, tight black t-shirt. Even tighter black jeans. And walking up to him right now.

He had to look when the guy was standing right in front of him, so he did. At the scar in his eyebrow, which was quirked in inquiry.

"Hello, luv."

"Hello."

"Made quite an impression on the Sister of Perpetual Indulgence, there."

"Huh?"

"The bloke in the dress. He's part of a charity organization round here."

"Ah. Yeah, I guess so."

"This your first Pride, then?"

"Yeah." They stared at each other for a beat. Angel realized he'd need to do at least a little bit of lifting if the conversation wasn't going to die. "You?"

"Nah. Been here for a couple of years now. Name's Spike." He stuck out his hand.

"Li- Angel." He stuck out his own.

"So, where you from, Angel?"

"Los Angeles… suburbs."

"Came up just for this?"

"Yeah. Never had a chance to see anything like this down there. Where are you from?"

Spike was pulling a cigarette out of a pack. "Fancy a drink?"

"Sure. But there's a line."

Spike lit his cigarette and inhaled slowly, grinning. "Know a place that's a bit more… private."

Angel swallowed hard, nodding. "Let's go."

~~~

Turned out Spike's place was only a few blocks from the parade route. It was nice. from the outside the building was a run-down old Victorian with out of control landscaping, but inside the place had been gutted and made into one huge loft.

"So, you in school in L.A., then?"

Angel was taking in a huge painting that ran the length of one living room wall. "Yeah. U.C.L.A., I'm a freshman." He turned around and looked for Spike. The blender started up and he followed the noise into the kitchen. "What about you, you're not a student, are you?"

"Skipped school, me." he shook out something almost the same color as his hair into two plastic cups and handed one to Angel. "What're studying?"

Angel sipped his drink and coughed. "What is this?"

"Margarita." Spike hadn't touched his. Instead, he walked around the counter until he was almost flush to Angel's chest.

"What do ya say we give over talking." He ran a hand down Angel's chest, and grasped his belt buckle.

Angel nodded and was about to agree when his mouth was suddenly otherwise occupied.

Spike kissed how he looked. Dangerous and feral. He crushed their bodies together and his hands were everywhere.

Angel had had a semi from the moment he'd realized he was being watched. Now he was achingly hard. He kissed back as fiercely as he could, feeling the rough stubble on Spike's cheeks scrubbing his own.  
  
He ran hands down Spike's back, feeling taut muscles tense up. Spike groaned into his mouth and it made him bolder. He slipped one hand into the back of his jeans. Spike pulled on his hair and bit gently down his neck while pulling up his shirt.

Angel shifted, letting Spike have access to his belt and fly. Spike had his pants down and a hand wrapped around his cock faster than he could blink.

He opened his eyes at the feeling and looked straight into Spike's. He was grinning again. Angel took a deep breath. If Spike kept giving him that look, this would be over way too soon.

Angel cupped the back of Spike's head in one hand and brought their mouths together again. He let his tongue explore Spike's mouth.

He slid the other hand down to rub at the hard-on trapped behind his jeans. Spike pushed his cock harder into Angel's hand, rubbing himself off.

Angel did his best to fumble open the belt and fly one-handed, finally feeling the smooth skin of Spike's cock in his hand. His stomach jumped. It was the first cock he'd ever felt that wasn't his own.

He broke the kiss to be able to watch was he was doing. Spike let his head fall back as he thrust his hips forward. Angel pushed him back against the counter, rubbing a hand on his chest, then under the t-shirt, pinching his nipples.

"Oh, luv. Don't stop." Spike had pretty much stopped jacking him off, but he didn't mind. It was almost too much just watching Spike writhe underneath him.

"Take off your shirt." Angel sounded breathless to his own ears, but he couldn't be embarrassed.

Spike blinked up at him and nodded, tearing his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. "Your turn."

They broke apart from each other for just long enough to get completely naked, then Angel tackled Spike to the ground. They landed with a thud on linoleum.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Angel whispered into Spike's chest, where he was busy sucking a nipple between his teeth. Spike hissed and grabbed his hair tight, angling himself so that one leg was between Angel's.

Spike ground his cock up against him, holding him still by his hair. Angel felt one hand skim down his back and squeeze his ass, hard. The guy was stronger than he looked.

The hand on his ass went lower, stroking between his cheeks and Angel stiffened. The hand retreated back to stroking his side. "Skittish?"

Angel grunted.

"You're lovely, know that? Saw you, across the street, long before that nun approached you. Thought you might have been with that other bloke-" He inhaled sharply when Angel bit down harder on his nipple. "Wanted to get my hands on you. Wanted to feel your tight-" he skimmed his hands down to squeeze Angel's cheeks again, "body all over."

Angel worked his way down to Spike's cock and took it in his mouth. He'd seen it done a thousand times on the internet. Plus there was that one time in high school when he'd had it done to him.

He ran his tongue up the vein underneath and sucked on the head gently. Spike groaned and his hands hovered around Angel's head, as if he wanted to force Angel to take him in deeper, but didn't dare.

Angel gripped the base of Spike's cock in one hand, stroking as he took more of the head in.

"Oh… fuck. Angel…. s'good. Really good. Just like that."

He leaned up on his knees to get a better angle and tried to take Spike's cock further. The head was rubbing on the back of his tongue now, and when he tried to suck he ended up gagging and having to pull back.

"S'okay. S'okay. Take it slower, pet." Spike ran a gentle hand through his hair. Angel went for it again, one hand stroking and the other one fondling Spike's balls. This time, he did manage to go a little deeper. At least it seemed like he was, because Spike froze up and let out a caterwaul of a wail that made him stop what he was doing.

He sat up, panting and wiping at his lips. "Are you okay?"

Spike had one hand splayed out on his chest, and one on Angel's thigh. His eyes were huge and he was smiling as he caught his breath. "Yeah, luv. That was… where did you learn to do that?"

Angel shrugged and ran a hand down Spike's belly. "Practice." There was no way he was going to admit that he didn't actually know what he'd done. "Ready?"

"Just- hang on a sec. I need a minute, yeah."

"Sure."

Spike sat up and kissed him again, but more slowly this time. He cradled Angel's jaw in his palm. Angel closed his eyes and let himself feel the kiss.

He was sitting in Spike's lap, rubbing his cock against Spike's slowly. Spike's hands wandered down again to caress the small of his back, getting dangerously close to making him feel uncomfortable. Without breaking the kiss, he reached behind himself and intertwined his fingers with Spike's, bringing them around to grasp his cock.

Spike pulled back and cocked his head. "What's wrong? Don't you want to?"

Angel bit lightly at Spike's jaw and let out a long, teasing breath. "Rather do this." He pushed Spike down onto his back and held him there as he made his way down his chest. Bypassing his cock, he spread Spike's legs open and licked one long stripe down his balls, plunging his tongue into his hole.

Spike shouted roughly, legs shaking, but didn't resist when Angel did it again, this time letting his tongue linger, running circles around the hole before dipping back in. Spike lifted his hips up and spread his knees wider.

It was hard, keeping track of everything, with the sounds Spike was making, but he didn't let up with his tongue or his hand, stripping his cock hard and rough. He brought up one finger, stroking it slowly, gently, carefully, around Spike's hole along with his tongue, then sliding just the tip of it inside.

Spike bowed up off the floor, groaning and swearing under his breath. Cute, British cuss words, like, "Bloody hell," and "Buggering fuck." Angel grinned. He was pretty sure that last one was redundant.

"Oh, pet, you gotta stop. Stop or I'm gonna come. Jesus." Angel considered ignoring him, just going with it to see what it would be like, but he relented, slowly drawing his mouth away, but leaving his finger working inside as he sat up.

"You like that?"

"Too much. You've got to- unh." Angel crooked his finger. "I want you to come with me."

"Yeah? Do you have any condoms?"

Spike groaned again as he groped blindly for his jeans. He snagged a pant leg and dragged them over. "In here. And lube. Hurry. Christ."

Angel disengaged himself and fumbled through the pockets until he found a tiny packet of lube and an assortment of rubbers. "Nice. You travel prepared." He smiled.

Spike laughed and stretched out on the floor, "Yeah. Happy Pride."

Angel wrangled the condom on and tore open the lube. "Roll over."

Spike gave him an eyebrow before complying. "Pushy little puppy, aren't we?"

Angel draped himself over Spike's back and reached a hand around, stroking his cock. "Want to get inside you."

Spike shivered and raised himself up on all fours, spreading his knees apart. Angel slicked up two fingers and pressed hard on the tight muscle. He'd done this to himself often enough to know what to expect, but it still felt a little bit like a miracle when the first ring eased and then the second, letting him inside.

He slid in and out a few times, feeling Spike gradually accommodate him. Finally, he pulled out and leaned in close, whispering, "You ready for me to fuck you?"

Spike whimpered and nodded, his head resting on folded arms. "God. Yes, do it. Fuck me."

Angel lined himself up and pushed in slowly. "Oh… fuck. You're so fucking tight."

"Yeah… Christ you feel good."

Angel slid all the way in and stopped. Spike was panting below him, and Angel tightened his grasp on Spike's shoulder and sped up the stroking of his cock. "I just want to- pound- into you. Fuck you into the floor."

Spike bucked back sharply into Angel's hips, moaning. "Do it. Ride me."

Angel shuddered at the _need_ in Spike's voice. He took a minute to thank whatever gods or demons got him this far.

And then he forgot about every other thing in the world that was not Spike's ass.

They both were sweating from the heat of the day and the effort they were expending. Slick skin sliding on slick skin and both of them were grunting. Angel leaned his head against Spike's back and stifled the whine itching to get loose. He shut his eyes and went for it, driving Spike hard, pounding relentlessly. He felt the wave of his orgasm building up, his balls tightening.

"I'm gonna come. Spike-"

"Do it. Come, Angel." It was a quiet command, but unbelievably sexy. Angel didn't really have a choice. He obeyed.

~~~

He was starting to get cold. He was sticky and cold and his head was foggy.

Angel sat up and looked around. Spike wasn't there.

He eased up to his feet. Every muscle protested. He shuffled toward his pants. He had no idea where the rest of his clothes were. Sticking one leg through, and then the other, he heard singing.

He followed the sound to the bathroom. Spike was taking a shower. He knocked before he entered.

"Hey."

"You're up, then."

"Yeah. You mind if I piss?"

"Go ahead, just do me a favor and don't flush."

Angel finished drying his hands and looked around the tiny space. He had no idea what to do next. Spike had started to sing again.

"So, uh… I'm gonna go. Thanks for-"

"Hang on."

The curtain rolled back and Spike stepped out, along with a billow of steam. Angel watched a water drop roll down his neck, to his chest, slipping in between his pecs and freefalling further. He blinked.

"Thanks. I'm… I've got… there's people waiting."

Spike grabbed a towel and started rubbing vigorously. "Look, Angel… I don't want to make a big deal out of this or anything."

"No. Me either. It was fun. But that's all it needs to be."

"Right. No," He stopped toweling his abs and Angel forced himself to meet Spike's gaze. "What I meant was, I have this ritual. Every year on Pride, I pick up a likely looking bloke, take him back to mine, and we… shag."

Angel nodded.

"And this year I chose you."

"Uh huh. And I had fun."

He turned to open the door and Spike laid a hand on his arm. "Wait."

Angel paused.

"It's only- I really- today was… unusual. I really like you."

Angel couldn't think of a response, so he stayed silent. Another drop of water rolled down Spike's collarbone.

"So, I was thinking maybe… Dunno really. You hungry? I could grab a couple of burgers, or-"

"Oh, thanks. That's really nice, but there's people waiting for me. I'm their ride."

It was Spike's turn to nod. He let go of Angel's arm. "Right then. I'll see you out, shall I?"

"Cool. Have you seen my shoes?"

"By the door."

~~~

They were almost to the grapevine when Angel turned down the stereo and side-eyed Gunn.

"I got laid."

"Huh? When?"

"Couple of hours ago."

"No you didn't. Where?"

"Some guy at the parade. Picked me up. Went back to his house."

"Angel, you dog!" Gunn punched him in the shoulder, and Angel laughed. "Congratulations. Now you're in the big leagues."

"Yeah."

Gunn laughed and leaned back in his seat.

Angel felt again in his pocket for the card Spike had put there. It had his name and number on it, along with an email address and a scribble on the back that read, _Happy Pride. Let me know the next time you're in town. ~ Will._

And he thought maybe he could make it back to San Francisco in time for Halloween. 

 


End file.
